wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicze krainy/II/15
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XV. Pułapka na grubą zwierzynę. Malone dał słowo honoru, że nie będzie mówił Enidzie o swej miłości, mówić jednak mogą spojrzenia i dzięki temu stosunek ich bynajmniej nie został zerwany. Pod każdym innym względem dotrzymywał swego przyrzeczenia, choć mu to przychodziło z trudnością, tem większą, że nie przestał być częstym gościem profesora, dość mile nawet widzianym. Głównym celem zabiegów Malone’a stało się zwrócić uwagę wielkiego człowieka na te psychiczne sprawy, które i jego samego niezmiernie zainteresowały. Do tego celu szedł wytrwale i bardzo ostrożnie, ponieważ wiedział, że pokład lawy na starym wulkanie był bardzo cienki i wybuch mógł każdej chwili nastąpić. Parę razy nawet istotnie nastąpił, skutkiem czego nieszczęsny Malone musiał porzucić zamiar na dłuższy czas i poczekać dopóki znów grunt się nie wzmocni. W postępowaniu z Challengerem rozwinął Malone zadziwiającą chytrość. Ulubionym jego fortelem było zaczepić profesora o jakąś kwestję naukową i prowadzić dalej rzecz umiejętnie, póki Challenger w toku logicznej rozmowy nie wspominał, że takie a takie odkrycia zawdzięcza nauka Alfredowi Wallace. Aha, ten Wallace spirytysta? — pytał Malone z najniewinniejszą miną, na co Challenger błyskał oczyma i zmieniał przedmiot rozmowy. Czasem Lodge bywał użyty jako pułapka. — Jakie jest pańskie zdanie o tym uczonym? — Jeden z najtęższych umysłów w Europie. — Zdaje mi się, że on jest największą powagą w kwestjach dotyczących powietrza, wszak prawda? — Niewątpliwie. — Muszę kiedy przeczytać to jego dzieło, dotychczas znam tylko jego rozprawy psychiczne... Challenger zamilkł odrazu. W kilka dni potem w toku jakiejś rozprawy astronomicznej Malone pyta niewinnie: — Czy pan profesor spotkał się kiedy z Lombroso? — O tak, na kongresie w Medjolanie. — Czytam właśnie jego dzieło. — Zapewne Kryminologię? — Nie, tytuł brzmi „Po śmierci — co?“ — Nie słyszałem o takiem dziele. — Rozpatruje on tam kwestję psychiczną. — Człowiek tak potężnego umysłu pewnie krótko załatwiał się z teorjami tych szarlatanów. — Przeciwnie, dzieło to silnie podtrzymuje teorję spirytystyczną. — Ha, nawet największy umysł ma czasem jakąś trudną do pojęcia słabostkę... Tak to z podziwu godną cierpliwością, powoli a chytrze, sącząc swe argumenty kroplą po kropli, starał się Malone przebić twardą powłokę wstrętu profesora do spraw psychicznych. Narazie jednak skutku nie było. Należało użyć silniejszych środków i Malone zdecydował się na urządzenie demonstracji psychicznej. Lecz gdzie, jak i kiedy? Te zasadnicze kwestje postanowił omówić z Algernonem Mailey. Pewnego dnia wiosennego po obiedzie przybył do adwokata, który wprowadził go do owego pamiętnego pokoju, gdzie swego czasu odbyła się na dywanie zacięta walka z Silasem. Byli tu już wielebny Charles Mason i Smith, znany nam z polemicznej dyskusji w Królewskiej Hali. Rozmawiano żywo o sprawie, która naszym potomkom wyda się o całe niebo ważniejszą niż wszystkie tematy, którym dzisiaj poświęca się długie szpalty we wszystkich dziennikach. Była to zasadnicza kwestja, jaki charakter i kierunek ma przybrać ruch psychiczny w królestwie Wielkiej Brytanji, unitarjański czy trynitarjański. Smith chciał rozstrzygnąć sprawę na korzyść pierwszego, idąc w myśl dawnych przywódców tego ruchu i obecnych zorganizowanych kościołów spirytystycznych. Z drugiej strony Charles Mason był wiernym synem kościoła anglikańskiego i stawał w obronie zwolenników trynitaryzmu, którego wyznawcami byli tacy potentaci jak Lodge i Barret z pomiędzy osób świeckich lub Wilberforce Haweis i Chambers z grona duchowieństwa. Wszyscy oni uznawali fakt obcowania z duszami zmarłych, nie chcieli jednak zrywać ze starą nauką kościoła. Mailey stał na gruncie neutralnym, lecz jak zapalony pośrednik w matchu bokserskim, zbierał guzy od obu stron walczących. Malone był rad, że może się przysłuchać dyskusji, gdyż interesował się żywo tym ruchem, widząc w nim jedno z najważniejszych zagadnień przyszłości. Gdy dziennikarz wchodził do salonu adwokata, przemawiał Mason właściwym sobie poważnym i swobodnym tonem. — Lud nie jest usposobiony do przyjęcia radykalnej zmiany. Nie jest ona zresztą konieczna. Trzeba nam tylko dodać nasze żywe, świeżo nabyte doświadczenie i otrzymane z zaświata wskazówki do tej wspaniałej liturgji i tradycji naszego kościoła, a otrzymamy nowe potężne źródło, które ożywi i nowych sił doda całej religji. Niepodobna wyrwać dawnej wiary z korzeniem, jak wy to uczynić chcecie. Nawet pierwsi chrześcijanie przyszli do przekonania, że nie sposób jest zniszczyć odrazu wszystkie dawniejsze wierzenia, to też nawet oni robili ciągłe ustępstwa na rzecz różnych wyznań. — I to ich właśnie zgubiło — rzekł Smith. Zaczął się faktyczny zmierzch kościoła Chrystusowego, utrata jego pierwotnej siły i czystości. — Przetrwał jednak całe stulecia. — Lecz przestał być tem, czem był w trzech pierwszych wiekach, a stało się to od chwili, gdy ten zbrodniarz Konstantyn wziął sprawę chrześcijaństwa w swe ręce. — Och, cóż znowu — zaprotestował Mailey. — Nie powinien pan nazywać zbrodniarzem pierwszego chrześcijańskiego cesarza. Lecz Smith był upartym antagonistą, który kompromisów nie uznawał. — Jakże inaczej mogę nazwać człowieka, który wymordował połowę swej rodziny. — Jego prywatne życie nic mnie nie obchodzi. Mówiliśmy o organizacji kościoła chrześcijańskiego. — Nie gniewasz się za moją otwartość Mr. Mason? Mason uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. — Dopóki pan nie narusza Nowego Testamentu, mało mnie obchodzi przeciw czemu pan walczy. Gdyby pan nawet dowodził, że Zbawiciel nasz był mitem, jak to chciał wykazać Niemiec Drews to i takbym się nie obruszył. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że pan nie tknie Jego wzniosłej nauki. A ponieważ tę naukę musiał ktoś przekazać światu, więc ja jestem spokojny i uznając Chrystusa powiadam — oto jest moja wiara. — Na tym punkcie niema różnic między nami — rzeki Smith. — Nie sądzę, aby była jakaś lepsza nauka na świecie. Trzeba jednak odrzucić z niej wszystkie frendzelki i niepotrzebne późniejsze dodatki. Skąd się to wszystko wzięło? To były właśnie te kompromisy i ustępstwa na rzecz różnych religijnych wierzeń, gdyż ten kochany Konstantyn chciał wprowadzić pewną jednolitość wyznania w całem swem olbrzymiem imperjum. Z czystej, przepięknej nauki Chrystusa zrobił łataninę. Wziął rytuał egipski, odzież, mitrę, pastorał, tonzurę, ślubny pierścionek — wszystko z Egiptu. Ceremonje wschodnie są pogańskie i odnoszą się do wiosennego porównania dnia z nocą. Bierzmowanie jest wzięte z mitraizmu, tak i chrzest, tylko tam była krew zamiast wody. Co zaś do sakramentu Ołtarza... Mason zatkał uszy palcami. — To jeden z pańskich dawnych odczytów — zaśmiał się. — Najmij pan salę odczytową, ale nie popisuj się tem w prywatnym domu. Mówiąc poważnie, panie Smith, to wszystko nic niema do rzeczy. Choćby to była prawda, co mówisz, to nie zmieni ona moich przekonań, a mianowicie tego faktu, że mamy wielką naukę, która działa cudownie i na którą patrzą ze czcią miljony ludzi, włączając w nich pańskiego pokornego sługę. Byłoby więc rzeczą złą i szaloną chcieć ją obalić. Musi się pan z tem zgodzić. — Nie, wcale się nie zgadzam — odpowiedział Smith, wysuwając naprzód swą charakterystyczną przekorną szczękę. — Pastor zanadto lękasz się o sentymenty swych owieczek, które chodzą do kościoła. Ale trzeba pomyśleć o tych dziewięciu dziesiątych, którzy nigdy w kościele nie bywają. Ludzi tych — włączając pokornego sługę pana pastora — odstręcza to, co w kościelnych ceremonjach uważają za nieracjonalne i fantastyczne. Jakże pan myśli tych ludzi pozyskać, jeśli będzie się im nadal ofiarowało te same stare rzeczy, choćby nawet z dodatkiem naszej spirytystycznej nauki?... Jeśli pan jednak zbliży się do tych obojętnych i niedowiarków i powie im: „Zgadzam się z wami, że to wszystko jest nierealne i skażone przez reakcję, lecz tu macie coś czystego i nowego, chodźcie i przekonajcie się“. W ten sposób możnaby nawrócić ich do wiary w Boga i w główne zasady religji chrześcijańskiej, nie czyniąc gwałtu ich rozumowi przez zmuszanie do wierzenia w wasze przestarzałe teologiczne dogmaty. Mailey przysłuchiwał się tej beznamiętnej polemice, skubiąc swą jasną brodę. Znając obu rozmawiających, wiedział, że faktycznie nie wiele się różnili między sobą, ponieważ Smith czcił Chrystusa jako Bogu podobnego człowieka, a Mason jako Boga w postaci człowieczej, wynik tej czci był jednakowy. Lecz Mailey wiedział również, że poza tymi dwoma rozumnymi ludźmi są po obu stronach całe rzesze skrajnych fanatyków, oddzielonych od siebie taką przepaścią pojęć, że myśl o jakimkolwiek kompromisie zdawała się niemożliwa. — Nie mogę zrozumieć — wtrącił się do rozmowy Malone — dlaczego panowie nie przedłożycie tej kwestji wywoływanym duchom, by ją rozstrzygnęły i ustaliły. — Nie tak to łatwo, jak pan myśli — odparł Mailey. — My zatrzymujemy nasze ziemskie uprzedzenia i po śmierci. W ten sposób po śmierci każdy jest z początku echem tego, czem był za życia. Zczasem duch potężnieje, coraz szersze ogarniając kręgi, aż wszystko kończy się powszechną wiarą, która się streszcza w braterskiem uczuciu wobec ludzi, a w synowskiem wobec Boga. Ale na to potrzeba czasu. Słyszałem nieraz zmarłych bigotów, wygłaszających niemniej fantastyczne poglądy, jak za życia. — Ja również — dodał Malone — i to w tym samym pokoju, gdzie siedzimy. Ale jak z materjalistami? Zdaje się, że ci nie mogą pozostać bez zmiany. — Ja przypuszczam, że umysł ich góruje nad położeniem i że leżą oni bezwładnie czasem przez wieki, wmawiając w siebie, że nic się z nimi nie dzieje. Wkońcu budzą się, konstatują stratę czasu i w wielu wypadkach stają nawet na czele korowodu dusz, gdyż są to zwykle charaktery silne, działające pod wpływem wzniosłych motywów, choć błądzące za życia. — Tak, oni często są solą tej ziemi — rzekł pastor z przekonaniem. — I oni dostarczają najlepszych rekrutów dla naszej armji spirytystycznej. Przychodzi na nich ta reakcja, gdy własne ich zmysły przekonają ich, że poza ich umysłowością istnieją, jeszcze inteligentne siły. Pod wpływem tego przekonania zapalają się do czynu i stają się idealnymi apostołami spirytyzmu. Wy, ludzie wiary, nie możecie sobie wyobrazić, jakie to szczęście dla człowieka, który przez długi czas miał próżnię w sercu i naraz uczuł, że mu się ta próżnia wypełnia. W tem miejscu rozmowy ukazała się Mrs. Mailey, a za nią weszła służąca z herbatą. Lecz rozmowa nie doznała przerwy. Jest rzeczą charakterystyczną dla badaczy psychicznych, że gdy się zejdą razem, rozpoczynają natychmiast rozmowy na temat swych poglądów i doświadczeń. Dlatego z pewną trudnością przyszło Malone’owi skierować konwersację na temat, który był głównym celem jego wizyty. Zgodzono się na to, że pozyskanie człowieka tej miary, co Challenger, mogłoby być niesłychanie pożyteczne dla sprawy. Gdzie ma się odbyć zebranie? Pod tym względem panowała zupełna zgoda. Ogromna sala do seansów w Kolegjum Psychicznem była najodpowiedniejszą, wygodną i najlepiej urządzoną w całym Londynie. Jaki termin posiedzenia? Im wcześniej, tem lepiej. Każdy spirytysta i każde medjum odłoży wszystko na bok, by przyjść z pomocą w tak doniosłem przedsięwzięciu. Kto ma być medjum? W tem cały sęk!... Kółko Bolsovera byłoby idealne jako grono prywatne i bezinteresowne... Ale Bolsover miał żywy temperament, a Challenger był gwałtowny, wyzywający i przykry dla otoczenia. Meeting mógłby się skończyć kłótnią i sprawa przygotowana mozolnie zrobiłaby fiasko. Tego należało za wszelką cenę uniknąć. A może opłaciłoby się zabrać profesora na seans do Paryża. Lecz kto weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialność za wpuszczenie buhaja do składu z porcelaną doktora Maupuis? — Gotów złapać za gardło pithecantropusa i narazić na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo wszystkich obecnych — zauważył Mailey. — Nie, Paryż także nie jest odpowiedni. — Nie ulega wątpliwości, że najlepszem medjum do zjawisk fizycznych w całej Anglji jest Banderby — rzekł Smith. — Ale my dobrze znamy jego charakter. Czy można polegać na takiem medjum? — A jakąż on ma wadę? — zapytał Malone. Smith uczynił ręką ruch podnoszenia kieliszka do ust. — Niestety, wstąpił na drogę, która już niejedno medjum zgubiła. — Istotnie — zauważył Malone. — Byłby to bardzo silny argument przeciw spirytyzmowi wogóle, bo jak może być dobrą i wzniosłą sprawa, jeśli prowadzi do takich rezultatów, jak nałóg pijaństwa. — A czy poezję uważa pan za rzecz wzniosłą? — Bezwątpienia. — No, a Poe był nałogowym pijakiem, Colevidge również, Byron był rozpustnikiem, Verlaine degeneratem. Trzeba człowieka oddzielić od rzeczy. Genjusz drogo nieraz płaci za to, że jest genjuszem. Wielkie medjum jest jeszcze wrażliwsze, niż genjusz. Niektórzy prowadzą się bardzo przyzwoicie, inni mają słabostki. Można wiele powiedzieć na ich usprawiedliwienie. Zawód, któremu się poświęcili, wyczerpuje ich ogromnie, środki podniecające są często potrzebne. Sporadyczne użycie trunków staje się powoli nałogiem. Lecz ich medjumiczne zdolności nic przez to na sile nie tracą. — To mi przypomina jedną przygodę, jaką miał Banderby — rzekł Mailey. — Pan go może nie zna, panie Malone... Zabawna postać. Malutki, tłuściutki człeczyna, z takim brzuszkiem, że od szeregu lat nie widział swych kolan — chyba w lustrze. Gdy pijany, jest jeszcze bardziej pocieszny. Parę tygodni temu doniesiono mi, że siedzi w pewnej restauracji i tak się ululał, że nie może sam wrócić do domu. Jeden z moich przyjaciół i ja pośpieszyliśmy na ratunek. Po kilku niesmacznych awanturach przyprowadziliśmy go wreszcie do domu. I co państwo powiecie? Uparł się, żebyśmy zostali na seans. Daremnie tłumaczyliśmy mu, żeby dał spokój. Trąbka leżała na stole, a on nagle zgasił światło. Prawie w tej samej chwili zaczęły się zjawiska i nie pamiętam, żeby kiedy były tak liczne i silne, jak wówczas. Lecz przerwał je Princeps, duch kierownik Benderby’a, chwycił bowiem trąbkę i począł nią zapamiętale okładać swoje medjum. „Ty łotrze — wołał — ty pijaku, jak ty śmiesz, jak śmiesz!...“ Cała trąbka była powyginana od tych razów. Banderby wybiegł rycząc do drugiego pokoju, a my zabraliśmy się do domu. — Trudno przypuścić, żeby medjum samo siebie tak obrabiało — rzekł Mason. — Ale jeśli chodzi o profesora Challengera, to nie powinniśmy ryzykować, biorąc Banderby’a. — A co myślicie o Lindenie? — zapytała Mrs. Mailey. Adwokat potrząsnął głową, — Linden nie jest już tem, czem był przed swojem uwięzieniem. Ci głupcy nietylko prześladują nasze medja, ale niszczą ich siły medjumiczne. To tak, jakby kto trzymał przez dłuższy czas w wilgoci brzytwę, a potem dziwił się, że się ostrze stępiło... — Co? Czyżby stracił swą siłę? — Tego nie mogę powiedzieć. Ale to już nie ta siła, co dawniej. W każdym z uczestników seansu widzi policjanta, a to go denerwuje i osłabia. Ostatecznie można jeszcze na nim polegać. Tak, z tych wszystkich, Tom będzie może najlepszy. — A uczestnicy? — Ja myślę, że profesor przyprowadzi z sobą jednego lub dwu swych przyjaciół. — Takich samych, jak on. To ogromnie przeszkodzi wibracjom. Musimy przyprowadzić kilka osób z naszego towarzystwa dla zrównoważenia wpływów. — Jedną z nich może być Delicja Freeman. Ta przyjdzie na pewno. Potem ja. A pan, pastorze Mason? — Oczywiście, przyjdę. — A pan, panie Smith? — O, ja stanowczo nie mogę. Przedewszystkiem muszę pilnować swego dziennika, a poza tem mam w przyszłym tygodniu trzy nabożeństwa, dwa pogrzeby, jeden ślub i pięć meetingów. — No, to istotnie trudno... Możemy jednak przyprowadzić jeszcze parę pewnych osób. Ósemka to ulubiona liczba Lindena. To już chyba wszystko. Pozostaje tylko, aby pan Malone postarał się o zgodę tego wielkiego człowieka i ustalił termin. — A jak będzie z umocnieniem ducha, z przygotowaniem nastroju? — zapytał poważnie Mason. — Musimy naradzić się z naszymi przyjaciółmi. — To się rozumie, padre. Odpowiedni nastrój, to rzecz niesłychanie ważna. No, tośmy sprawę obrobili, panie Malone. Teraz czekajmy wyniku... Zdarzyło się jednak, że inny zgoła wynik oczekiwał Malone’a tegoż samego wieczoru. Znajomy nasz całkiem niespodzianie ujrzał przed sobą przepaść, jaka często się otwiera znienacka w drodze naszego życia. Gdy nazajutrz, o normalnej godzinie przybył do redakcji Gazety, powiedziano mu, że ma się niezwłocznie stawić przed oblicze pana Beaumont. Bezpośrednim zwierzchnikiem Malone’a, był stary Szkot Mac Ardle, bardzo rzadko zdarzało się, że główny wydawca raczył zaszczycić wezwaniem, którego ze swych pokornych współpracowników. Wielki ten człowiek siedział z wyrazem błogiego zadowolenia na gładko ogolonej twarzy w swem sanktuarjum, wśród bogatego doboru dębowych mebli, obitych czerwoną skórą. Gdy Malone wszedł, nie przestał pisać listu, dopiero po kilku minutach podniósł na podwładnego swe bystre szare oczy. — Ach, Mr. Malone, dobry wieczór. Chciałem kilka słów pomówić z panem. Proszę usiąść. To w sprawie tych artykułów spirytystycznych, które pan pisuje. Zaczął je pan pisać w tonie zdrowego sceptycyzmu, okraszał je pan humorem, to się podobało mnie i naszym czytelnikom. Spostrzegam jednak z przykrością, że zmieniał pan stopniowo swoje poglądy, aż wkońcu zajął pan takie stanowisko, jakgdyby pan chciał propagować te niezdrowe prądy. Nie jest to polityka wskazana dla Gazety i byłbym dawno skasował ten dział w naszem piśmie, gdyby nie to, żeśmy w programie zapowiedzieli całą serję artykułów redagowanych przez bezstronnego obserwatora. Dlatego mam zamiar prowadzić go w dalszym ciągu, jednakże pod warunkiem, że pan zasadniczo zmieni ich tendencję. — Więc czego pan żąda ode mnie? — Musi pan ujmować je ze strony komicznej i pisać dowcipnie, cięto, bo to jest sposób, który się naszym czytelnikom najlepiej podoba. W żarty obracać wszystko. Niech pan wywoła ducha jakiej podstarzałej dziewicy i każe jej zwierzać się z miłosnych afektów. Będą się ludzie pokładali ze śmiechu. Pan mnie rozumie? — Sprawy te przestały być dla mnie śmieszne, sir, owszem mam zamiar traktować je coraz poważniej. Beaumont potrząsnął swą majestatyczną głową. — Tak też je traktują nasi abonenci. Coraz poważniej. Wskazał ręką leżący na biurku pakiecik listów i wziął jeden z nich. — Słuchaj pan, co pisze jeden z prenumeratorów: „Uważałem dotąd pański dziennik za wydawnictwo poważne i bogobojne. Muszę zwrócić uwagę, że praktyki, w których bierze udział korespondent pańskiej gazety są najwyraźniej przez Pismo Święte zabronione. Popełniłbym ciężki grzech, gdybym w dalszym ciągu pański dziennik prenumerował.“ — Bigot, fanatyk, osioł! — mruknął Malone. — Być może, ale grosz fanatyka jest tak dobry, jak każdy inny grosz. Ma pan tu inny list: „Zdaje się, że w tym wieku postępu i oświecenia żaden poważny dziennik nie powinien propagować wstecznego ruchu, który cofa nas w ciemne czasy średniowiecza, kiedy wierzono w aniołów i djabłów, snujących się po ziemi. Ponieważ niestety dziennik pański wszedł na tę drogę wstecznictwa i zabobonów, jestem zmuszony prosić o wykreślenie mnie z listy abonentów.“ — Byłoby nadzwyczaj zabawne, sir, gdyby poprosić tych obu gorszących się głupców na posiedzenie, zamknąć ich w jednym pokoju i kazać im dysputować na powyższy temat. — I to być może, panie Malone, ale nas powinna obchodzić renoma gazety i liczba jej prenumeratorów. — Pan nie docenia inteligencji naszego społeczeństwa, sir... Oprócz tych ludzi o biegunowo sprzecznych zapatrywaniach, potępiających moje artykuły z najrozmaitszych względów, jest przecież potężna grupa ludzi, na których fakty przeze mnie podane, a stwierdzone przez wielkich uczonych i godnych szacunku świadków, musiały wywrzeć silne wrażenie. Czy nie jest naszym obowiązkiem tę właśnie grupę ludzi informować stale o coraz to innych rzeczywistych faktach, zamiast je wyśmiewać gwoli przypodobania się fanatykom? Mr. Beaumont ruszył ramionami. — Niechże spirytyści sami kruszą kopje w obronie swoich przekonań. Nas o to głowa nie boli. Gazeta nasza nie jest dziennikiem propagandowym i nie mamy najmniejszej pretensji do kierowania wierzeniami religijnemi naszych prenumeratorów. — I je nie roszczę sobie do tego pretensji. Ja mam na myśli tylko sprawozdanie z realnych faktów. Niech pan będzie łaskaw zwrócić uwagę na to, jak starannie są te fakty przez wszystkie dzienniki pomijane, lub oświetlane z fałszywego punktu widzenia. Czy pan naprzykład czytał choć jeden rozsądny artykuł o ektoplazmie w którymkolwiek londyńskim dzienniku? Są tylko same głupstwa, lub niewczesne żarty. Kto z tych niedowarzonych artykułów dowie się co o istnieniu tej niesłychanie ważkiej substancji, którą badali, stwierdzili i opisali ludzie nauki zapomocą fotografji i mnóstwa innych środków. — Dobrze już, dobrze — zawołał niecierpliwie Beaumont. — Jestem zbyt zajęty, by mieć czas na dysputę z panem w tej materji. Cała rzecz w tem, że otrzymałem list od pana Corneliusa, który wprost żąda zmiany kierunku naszego pisma właśnie w tej kwestji. Mr. Cornelius był właścicielem Gazety nie przez własny pełen trudu dorobek, lecz, że część odziedziczonych po ojcu miljonów wydał na zakupienie tego pisma, W biurze redakcyjnem pokazywał się rzadko i tylko od czasu do czasu ukazywała się w kronice Gazety wzmianka, że jego jacht zatrzymał się w porcie Mentony, że on sam przebywa w Monte-Carlo, lub że się go spodziewają na okres letnich miesięcy w Leicestershire. Nie był to człowiek wielkiej nauki, ani potężnego umysłu, chociaż niekiedy próbował kierować opinją publiczną w artykułach, które drukowano zazwyczaj grubemi czcionkami i umieszczano na czele gazety. Nie był on typowym rozpustnikiem, lecz kochał się w przepychu i nie lubił sobie odmawiać niczego, co niejednokrotnie wprowadzało go w kolizję z moralnością i etyką. Gorąca krew Malone’a zawrzała, gdy sobie pomyślał, że ten wygodniś, sybaryta, ten robak, staje dziś między społeczeństwem a tym wzniosłym ruchem, który ma przynieść ludzkości spokój i pociechę. Czyżby te dziecinne, wypieszczone palce miały zamknąć śluzy i powstrzymać ów boski, zbawczy prąd?... — Tak, że ten list kończy wszelkie dyskusje, panie Malone — dokończył pan Beaumont z gestem, który przecinał dalszą rozmowę. — Istotnie, zupełnie kończy — odparł Malone — nietylko tę sprawę, ale cały mój związek z pańską gazetą. Mam w kontrakcie sześciomiesięczny termin wypowiedzenia posady. Gdy ten czas ten upłynie pożegnam panów. — Jak się panu podoba, panie Malone — rzekł sucho pan Beaumont, zabierając się do pisania. Z wypiekami na twarzy opuścił Malone biuro głównego wydawcy i wszedł do gabinetu Mac Ardle’a, któremu opowiedział całe zajście. Stary Szkot zafrasował się ogromnie. — To ta pańska irlandzka krew temu winna. Kropelka szkockiej nigdy nie zawadzi, zarówno w żyłach jak w kieliszku. Wróć się przyjacielu i powiedz, żeś się rozmyślił. — Nigdy!... Ja mam się poddać kaprysowi takiego człowieka, jak Cornelius, ten brzuchacz o czerwonym nosie?! Pan zna przecież jego prywatne życie... I taki człowiek ma rozstrzygać, w co powinien wierzyć lud angielski, każe mi wyśmiewać rzeczy najświętsze na ziemi. — Człowieku, ale ty się rujnujesz samochcąc... — Lepsi ode mnie ludnie rujnowali się z tej samej przyczyny. Dostanę inną posadę. — Tak, o ile Cornelius nie będzie panu chciał szkodzić. Ale jeśli rozgłosi, że pan ma zbyt buntowniczego ducha, to nie znajdzie pan miejsca w żadnej redakcji. — Czyż to nie hańba?! — krzyknął Malone. — Sposób traktowania tej sprawy, to przecież policzek dla całego dziennikarstwa. I to nietylko u nas, w Ameryce jest podobno jeszcze gorzej. I nikt na to nie zareaguje. Oburza mnie ta uległość ludzi żyjących z prasy. Dobre, serdeczne chłopy, ale bez duszy, bez woli i temperamentu! To ma być materjał na ludzi z charakterem. To mają być kierownicy opinji ludu. To straszne! Mac Ardle po ojcowsku oparł rękę na ramieniu młodego człowieka. — No, no, chłopcze, musimy godzić się z losem. Nie my tworzyliśmy te stosunki i nie my jesteśmy za nie odpowiedzialni. Trzeba poczekać cierpliwie. Mamy czas. Idź pan teraz do domu, rozważ całą sprawę, wspomnij na swoją przyszłość, na tę swoją młodą panienkę, a potem wróć i pij dalej te gorzkie ziółka, które my wszyscy musimy codziennie spijać, jeśli chcemy utrzymać w świecie jakie takie stanowiska.